I Promise You
by Yamachanis myman
Summary: She's been having those dreams again. The frightful images of the events she wants so badly to forget. There is only one person she can turn to... If you don't like OC pairings, don't read this. A fluffy, very mild angsty fic that I wrote for a friend of


_Faith_: Aloha! I haven't written a fic in a very very _very_ long time, but I felt like I had to this time. Are you people wondering why?  
_Secret_: No.  
_Faith_: Shaaaddup I don't want to ruin anything, so the rest of my notes which no will want to read will be on the bottom... But before this begins I dedicate this fic to my good friend Darkelf6 because she's too nice to me. I don't deserve all that kindness since I'm actually sort of a bit—er…mean person?  
_Secret_: And since you have a potty-mouth.  
_Faith_: Shut. Up. Yes, so, I decided I had to do something nice for her and I didn't know what. Thankfully my bi-yearly inspiration came and I got an idea. Not a good, solid idea but an idea nonetheless. _(Forgive any format mistakes... I hate quickedit)_

Disclaimer: ((see bottom))

_lyrics removied, as doesn't allow it_

Darkness would hardly do this place justice. But extreme darkness doesn't do it justice either, not to mention it takes away the feeling of angst.  
So, it was dark. Very dark. No one in his or her right mind would be out at this time. No one... well... except for Sakura Murasaki... an innocent, vibrant youth. But why was someone with a personality so contradictive to the setting be here? It was a question not even she could answer.

Her smooth fingertips brushed the space around her carefully, making sure she didn't hurt herself. She had waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but so far she still couldn't see a thing. She had given up trying to figure out where she was. She tried to call out, but her voice seemed to deepen the emptiness, leaving her with an eerie feeling. She decided against it.

She stood rooted to the spot, not wanting to figure out that there was no floor and that she'd fall into a deep chasm of echoes and lost thoughts. No, that was not a pleasant way to go.

_FLASH_

A light! She would've whooped for light had she not been blinded by it. It was paler than white, and her eyes couldn't absorb it in. Her eyes shut tightly, and her brow narrowed following pursuit. She could still feel the warmth of the rays on her. She crouched down low, hoping the light would just pass her. She would've preferred the blackness to this!  
After a few moments in time, the lights seemed to have dimmed. She opened her eye slightly, the blue reflecting off the white causing it to glow angelically. After deciding that it didn't hurt, she continued to open her eyes slowly. Maybe now Sakura could figure out where she was and how to get home.

Her vision now back to her, she stood up. Her legs refused at first, but they gave in eventually. Her bare feet made no noise as they treaded down the white path before them. Her blue orbs moved left and right, trying to find a bearing. What she found was nothing of the sort.

She squinted and rubbed her eyes making sure her eyes weren't truly damaged from the light. No, what she was seeing was real. There was a werewolf-like figure standing, staring straight at her with his empty, cold eyes. The same eyes she had awoken screaming to for so many nights. How did he come back? He had disappeared. Sakura knew this. Her and her dear friends had seen it all. 'No, it can't be!' her thoughts echoed into her mind. She screamed.

In an instant, the wolf-like creature had appeared at her side, silencing her with a kiss. _He grabbed her shoulders and forced his way into her mouth with his tongue._

_Sakura's blue eyes widened. His kiss was harsh, painful, and possessive. He tasted her while deepening the kiss. She desperately wanted out. She couldn't push him away, so she did the only thing she was in a position to do. Sakura realized that her dark other would be proud._

_Sakura bit down, hard, on his tongue. Seth yelled and threw her away from him. She fell on the stone floor and nearly broke her arm._

"_You'll pay for that,"_ he growled as he wiped a finger over the crimson liquid dribbling from his mouth. He raised his hand, looking down at her cowering figure. What figure wouldn't scrunch up into a ball at the sight of this horrendous creation?

His perfectly masculine hand came down and-  
"NO!" The real Sakura Murasaki woke up, sweating and panting. The blankets had been thrown on the floor, and her pillow was almost off the bed. The bed sheets were matted with sweat and panic. "Just a dream," she murmured to herself. "Just a dream." She looked around the room, and noticed a concerned almost-asleep face looking at her, the only one awake among the others on the floor (Sakura had won the coin toss earlier for the bed). "Hikari, Sakura?" San asked, half asleep. "F-fine," her light stuttered, not wanting to recall the earlier nightmare. "That explains da screamin'."

Both girls jumped, startled, and San leapt up into the air in an instinctive fighting stance. She sweatdropped when she realized: it was only Jounouchi. "Dammit Joey, don't do that!" San scolded him, making sure not to wake up anyone else. Now fully awake, she processed the fact that Joey was not sleeping. "What are you doing up?"

Joey flushed and hid his glass of milk behind him. San rolled her eyes and Sakura half-heartedly let out a giggle. "Are you ever NOT hungry?" The darker Murasaki asked. Joey's stomach grumbled in response.

"Hey, Faith said I could have her cookies if I wanted," he argued defensively. "I'm sure she didn't mean at..." San checked wall clock, it's hands ticking softly. "1:42 am." Joey pouted. "Fine." He returned to wherever he had come from (the kitchen no doubt).

San closed the door behind him, and went back to her light. "Are you going to tell me or what?" Sakura looked up, her eyes red-rimmed and sleepy. San instantly knew what was wrong. "The dream again?" Sakura nodded wearily. This was too much. These dreams seemed so real, so life-like; it was hard to distinguish between her plane of life, and the plane of dreams. 'Am I going insane?' She wondered silently to herself. She could've cried, but she held her tears inside. She needed someone to talk to, someone to hug… but who?

Her head throbbed and her throat felt dry, as if she really did scream. She sat up abruptly and said, "I need a glass of water." For San and her telekinetic powers, this was no problem. But, when Sakura got up off the bed, straightening her PJ's, San understood she was going by herself. She didn't intervene, letting Sakura walk to the kitchen.

_lyrics removied, as doesn't allow it_

The light had been left on by the cookie-hog of earlier. The bright blonde, in her fluffy blue slippers, guided her feet to the sink. She picked a random glass and rinsed it through, clearing it of any germs residing in it. "Sakura?" She dropped the glass, but, thankfully, into the sink. It didn't break. Only a slight 'clunk' indicated something had been dropped. Her heart beat and adrenaline rushed through her body. "Calm down, it's only me Sakura-san." Her eyes fluttered with relief, and her shoulders sagged with the weight of fear dropped off it. This was good. "Gomen Nasai, Yugi, you just frightened me is all." Yugi sat her down on a nearby chair, wondering why there were so many crumbs on the table, and went to get her the water instead.

Sakura took this time to be thankful to him. Already she was returning to her normal, cheery self. Her eyes were regaining their glow, and her skin would be normal any second now. Yugi had that effect on her. An effect he didn't know he had, but she knew he used. From his naïveté nature, to his determination to help his friends, he was her pillar of hope. She knew she could count on him, always and for everything.

_CRASH_

Yugi yelped as he dropped the glass onto the floor.

Okay, well, almost everything...

_lyrics removied, as doesn't allow it_

After waking up the entire crew in the vicinity, after calming Honda and Jou down that none of the food was wasted, after Faith grumbled she loved that glass (even though she had 11 identical ones), after Yami made sure Yugi didn't get a cut (and stealing some glances at San in her night clothes), after Otogi came down with a baseball bat threatening to kill whoever laid a hand on his girls, and after Seto had come and yelled at everyone to go to sleep or else he'd sue them for all they had (he was not a 2-am-in-the-morning person), Yugi and Sakura found themselves alone in the kitchen, again. She tried to finish regaining her normal self but the glass breaking seemed to have made it irretrievable. The fragments of the glass were thrown away. In a way, the glass resembled her at this very moment… not a good thing to be compared to a broken glass.  
There was silence, as Sakura sipped her water and as Yugi sat across from her. He patiently waited for her to finish before asking her anything.

After what seemed like 2 minutes (it was actually 1 minute and 59 seconds), her glass was empty. Yugi was now blown-out concerned. Sakura hadn't uttered a word since he had startled her, she wasn't smiling, it had taken her 2 minutes to finish a glass of water, and now she wasn't even looking up at him. Something was rotten in the state of Denma-… Japan.

"Sakura-san?" He spoke her name softly, letting them linger and surround them both. Sakura lifted her head and looked up at him. Yugi's heart contracted at the sight. Seeing his koi so upset like this was not something he liked. Not one bit. "You're not well," he deduced. He didn't even need to ask. Anyone could see she wasn't the least bit herself.

She didn't reply. Yugi was growing more worried by the second. Why did all this shit have to happen to them? Was there no one else in the world left to emotionally torment?

Yugi silently lifted her light body off the chair and into a rather large living room. The burgundy loveseat was calling out their names, and Yugi wondered why he thought furniture was speaking. Sakura silently mumbled a thank you (even though she was pretty much out of it) for whatever reason. Yugi sat down next to her, and waited for her to explain. He knew when she was ready, she would talk about it. He would wait as long as possible.

o-

"Just let me go down there and I'll talk to her myself!" San was whisper-yelling. Yami shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but San spoke again, "I'm her dark other, her yami. I know when something's bothering her. Why does she have to hide it from me of all people?" Yami grinned. Although this turned San on, it made her furious, too. How could he smile at this tense situation? "What's so funny!" She demanded.

Yami's smile grew. "Do you share everything with Sakura-kun?" San snorted, "Of course I do. Well… most things. I mean, okay so I hide a couple of things… stop looking at me that way Yami Mutou!" Yami chortled and wrapped his arms around her. "How should I look at you then?" _Damn him for changing the subject…_ San mind-muttered but snuggled into him just the same.

"It's a friggin glass! Go to bed for god sakes!" A faint, male, voice growled from the other room, and a louder shrill female voice responded, "Fine! I'll go break your coffee mug and we'll see who's complaining then!" This was followed by stomping. Yami and San rolled their eyes. Some people…

o-

"I could see it so clearly…" Sakura mumbled into Yugi's chest. "His eyes were mocking mine and he was enjoying his tormenting me." Yugi wrapped his arms tighter around her, stroking the stray blue and violet strands that were in her hair. He let her talk without interruption. She looked up at him, her eyes resembling those of a hurt kitten. Yugi winced. "You remember him!" If Yugi didn't stop these hysterics soon, well it wouldn't be very nice…

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san, please just calm down." "Calm down! Calm down! How can you ask me to be calm," she shrieked. Yugi tried to quiet her down, but it was of no use. He couldn't blame her. When you went through these kinds of things, it was hard to let go. "Sakura, listen to me."

He lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "I know you've had it pretty hard recently. What, with your mother's accident, Setsuko—Seth—and those horrible mind games. I know because I was a part of it all. But Sakura, you have to realize something very important. You can't let it get to you."

"I can't help it," she replied softly, blushing a little too. She was, after all, rather close to him. "I know, I know it's hard. Sometimes I have these feelings, too. But you know… you know how I help myself?" Yugi took her silence as a no. "I think of you Sakura-san. I remember how much you mean to me, how much it'd upset you to know I was being hurt—because I know you care about me. I remember that if I was in your place right now, you'd be the first one to help me through this." He took a breath, and continued, "I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid anymore. That I'll always be here with you, through thick and thing and through everything. Okay?"

Yugi would've collapsed at the energy that took and he wondered how Téa did this so often. But he felt relieved when Sakura had smiled at him. "Yugi-kun… I'm…. I don't know…" How was one to respond? Heck, I don't think many people know how to respond to a fluff-speech. "You… you promise?" She asked as Yugi moved forward. "I promise. This, I promise you, Sakura. This… I promise you." He captured her lips on his own, enjoying the warm sensations spreading into his lips and the cold shivers into his spine.

_lyrics removied, as doesn't allow it_

_Faith_: ((falls over)) Man that took me forever. Well, now that we're at the end… I can talk!  
_Secret_: --; The joy.  
_Faith_: ((glares)) Firstly, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any characters from Yugioh. They belong to Takahashi-sensei. I do not own Faith either because Seto owns me ((cackles)). I don't own whatever lyrics I used. They belong to Nsync. ("This I Promise You"). I truly love that song even though it deviates from my usual music . Also, see in the first part where part of the paragraph is italicized? It's italicized because I take **no credit** for writing it. That part belongs to Darkelf6's fic "Whisper". Darkelf, if you have any problems with that let me know and I'll remove it.

**Edit: **I removed the lyrics, but is going around removing stories with song lyrics not written by the author. I don't want this to be deleted, so there we go '

_Faith_: I apologize, Darkelf (and Yami Darkelf), if I got any bits of your character wrong or if I made you too sad, cheery (though there wasn't much of that), and etc and so on. It was just the idea I had.  
_Secret_: ((sigh)) done yet?  
_Faith_: No. Also, you may be wondering why I included myself. For comic relief. I seriously cannot write anything that doesn't have anything the least bit comical. So I inserted myself, and others, to relieve the tension present in this ficlet.  
_Secret_: ((groans))  
_Faith_: Almost! One more thing: Flame me if you must, but I don't care. I wrote for one purpose and one purpose only: For Darkelf6. Aww, you other people don't like it? If only I cared. Just review.  
_Secret_: ((nudge))  
_Faith_: …No way  
_Secret_: Say it!  
_Faith_: Can't make me!  
_Secret_: … ((takes Seto plushie and ties a noose around it))  
_Faith_: O.O ((on hands and knees)) Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!  
_Secret_: Was that so hard?  
_Faith_: Yes -.- You may all leave now and get the hell out of here and back to your own pathetic existences. ((runs off))_Secret_: …She means bye and good day.


End file.
